Instinto vs Lógica
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Desde hace años Teddy Lupin sabe quien es su pareja. El hijo de su padrino, su compañero de juegos y travesuras, y… la única persona que nunca lo verá como algo distinto a un amigo o familiar. James Sirius Potter.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Es el primero de Septiembre de 2019, un nuevo año está a punto de comenzar. Familias, con niños mágicos, se reúnen para despedir a quienes asistirán a Hogwarts. Entre estas familias se encuentra la Familia Potter, los tres hijos del famoso Harry Potter asisten y por cuarta vez la familia presenta en la estación.

Pero este año es distinto, Harry y Ginny se divorciaron durante el año pasado. Y durante las vacaciones de verano Harry les dijo a sus hijos que comenzaba una relación con Draco Malfoy, quien quedo viudo años atrás. Estos cambios en la vida familiar causaron problemas entre ellos, problemas que poco a poco fueron resolviendo. Excepto con James. Quien llego a la terrible conclusión de que su padre siempre había engañado a su madre y tan pronto ellos estuvieron Hogwarts sacaron a la luz su relación. Ahora tanto padre como hijo apenas si se hablan sin llegar a gritos.

-Nos vemos en Navidad –dijo Ginny abrazando a su primogénito, el divorcio no le impedía seguir conviviendo con sus hijos, simplemente, la dinámica era distinta.

-¿En la Madriguera verdad?

-Claro, como todos los años –contesto, logrando que James mostrada una gran sonrisa, aliviado que había cosas que no cambiarían, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando reconoció un par de cabezas rubias platinadas, diferentes a las de sus primos –claro, si es que papá no cambia todo de nuevo por irse con su amante

-¡James! –grito Harry furioso

El resto de la familia no estuvo segura de que hacer para detener la pelea. La única forma de ser escuchados por ese par durante sus discusiones es gritar como ellos. Pero ahora se encontraban en un área pública, no en la intimidad de su hogar.

-¿Qué? Ahora negaras también a tu noviecito

-James –dijeron dos voces pidiendo con tonos diferentes que el niño se detuviera. James dejo de mirar a su padre para ver al dueño de la segunda voz. Teddy Lupin, quien a pesar de terminar la escuela se presentaba para despedirlo.

James soltó un suspiro antes de subir al tren sin ver a su padre, ni mucho menos a los recién llegados. Teddy le dio una sonrisa triste a su padrino antes de seguir al chico. Se guío por el sonido de una puerta azotándose. Adentro encontró al pequeño castaño con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de enojo en rostro. Con una pequeña sonrisa el peliazul entro cerrando la puerta en el proceso

-Montaste toda una escena ahí afuera –comento sentándose a su lado

James rompió a reír al girar a verlo. Teddy había cambiado su cara y pelo para divertirlo.

-Mucho mejor –agregó después de regresar su rostro al acostumbrado, revolviendo sus cabellos haciendo que terminaran igual a los de su padrino, luego bajo su mano para dejarla sobre la mejilla del meno –pero no deberías hacer esas cosas

-No ¿tu también? – se levantó apartando la mano en su mejilla –no entiendo porque siguen insistiendo en eso, ¿Cómo no pueden ver la verdad?

-James…

-¡Hola! –saludo Fred abriendo el compartimiento sin saber lo que pasaba ahí adentro

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –pregunto Roxanne, quien llego siguiendo a su hermano

-No nada –contesto con una pequeña sonrisa el mayor –recuerda enviarme una lechuza para avisarme cuando salen –le recordó a James mientras le daba un abrazo

-Ya no soy un niño –se quejó, molesto que él lo tratara así

-Para mi lo eres –dijo volviendo a revolver su cabello otra vez -no se metan en demasiados problemas –les pidió antes de salir, pero al escuchar su conversación supo que pedir eso era tan improbable como olvidar sus sentimientos por James. La sangre de Licántropo que circulaba en su cuerpo no solo le daba un mayor desarrollo de sus sentidos, si no también le permitía saber quien es su pareja destinada, y esa persona es James.

Aunque sabe que James es su pareja desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Sabe que él es un niño y no puede reclamarlo como tal. Por eso lo más lógico es esperar a que sea mayor, pero su instinto le pide hacerlo ahora. Por el momento ha logrado controlar sus instintos, al permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Tocarlo ante la más mínima escusa. Pero está empezando hacer difícil seguir así.

Mientras ve al tren marcharse, con James sacando la cabeza para despedirse de él, solo de él. Teddy sabe que empieza otro largo año. Nuevamente debe acostumbrarse a no estar cerca de James. Teniendo que conformándose con el casi diario carteo que comparten. Pero no puede cambiar las cosas. Debe esperar. Mientras tanto en su interior sigue la lucha entre lo que le dice su instinto y lo que la lógica le aconseja.

* * *

><p>Ok. Aquí esta. Mi primer Slash y el primer fic de Harry Potter que publico aquí. No se que esperar de este fic. Más que nada porque es yaoi y lo primero que escribo de este tema. Estoy nerviosa al publicarlo. Aunque al mismo tiempo me emociona, pues es mi regreso al romance. Llevo siglos sin escribir algo de romance como genero principal. Así que aquí realmente me importan los reviews. Estaré eternamente agradecida por ellos.<p>

Bien ya no se que más decir. Excepto que cada cuatro semanas actualizare, practicamente un capitulo por mes. Espero les guste y me dejen un review.

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Una hora antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Dominique Weasley, de cabellera rubia caoba rojizo, ojos claros y piel clara con pecas en su rostro, de 17 años, regresaba al compartimiento que compartía con sus amigos después de dar dos vueltas al tren a causa de sus obligaciones de Premio Anual y por ir visitando a sus múltiples primos.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –pregunto su mejor amiga, Lesli Green

-Lo que confisque a mis primos, aún no entiendo como Tía Angelina no impide que traigan todo esto del negocio

-Siendo tu tío, quien, seguramente se los entrega personalmente, no me sorprende

-Yo solo espero que no metan en problemas a Louis

-No nos dijiste que lo eligieron Precfecto

-Si, pero eso no evitará arrastrarlo a sus travesuras

-No te preocupes, además dos de tus primas son Precfectas ¿no?

-Si, pero Fred no escucha a Molly porque son de la misma edad, menos a Lucy quién es menor. Apenas me hace caso a mi, solo porque soy un año mayor. Además mientras Roxanne y James estén con él no les harán caso, además ellas no van a nuestra casa. Uy, que suerte tienen, no tienen a la mayoría de la familia a su cargo. Quiero que ya termine el año solo para no tener que estar al pendiente de todos ellos.

-Tranquila mujer, no es tan malo.

-Lo dices porque solo te debes preocupar por los EXTASIS, pero yo debo también debo cumplir mis deberes de Perfecta, de ser la Capitana de Quiddich y para colmo cuidar de mis primos, que son los causantes de casi todas las travesuras en el castillo

-Ok, entiendo tu punto, pero si no fueras capaz de eso y más no te hubieran elegido para ninguno de esos cargos. Todo el mundo sabe que entre tu y Victorie pueden con esos revoltosos de tus primos, desde que solo estas tú, es obvio que no te darían la Capitanía ni te elegirían como Premio Anual si no pudieras con ello.

-Tal vez… pero saber eso no lo vuelve más sencillo –acepto haciendo un puchero, después siguieron hablando, cambiando a un tema más ameno

Mientras tanto, en otro compartimiento donde un grupo de chicos, menor que las chicas, llevaba su propia platica. Adentro se encontraban tres rubios; los gemelos Scamander, Lorcar y Lisander, de piel clara, ojos azules y rubios como su madre; Scorpius Mayfor, un chico de 13 años de piel pálida, cabello platinado, ojos grises y rasgos afilados, pero más suavizados que los de su padre. Además estaba Albus Potter, moreno y ojos verdes, de piel clara pero más oscura al del resto de sus compañeros.

Los mayores, Albus y Scorpius, habían estado solos en ese compartimiento, el mismo que compartían desde su primer año, hasta la llegada de los gemelos, quienes a pesar de ser su primer año no mostraban el nerviosismo característico de los nuevos. Ellos simplemente entraron, saludaron y se sentaron para platicar en su propio idioma. Scorpius interrogo en silencio a su mejor amigo y el moreno solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, acostumbrado a la forma de ser de los menores. Así su amigo tuvo que resignarse, aunque no muy convencido. Cada par se concentró en su propia conversación hasta que los gemelos decidieron interrogarlos.

-¿Ahora son hermanos? –pregunto Lorcar haciendo que los Slytherin lo miraran sorprendidos, sin entender bien a que se refería uno de los rubios

-Si, ahora que sus padres salen, eso los convierte en hermanos –explico Lisander

-No lo creo –contesto Albus no muy seguro de su respuesta

-Nuestros padres solo son novios, no se han casado –explico Scorpuis

-Entonces no tendrán problema –le dijo Lorcar a su hermano

-Ninguno de ellos

-¿De que hablan? –pregunto Scorpius molesto con los niños

-De ustedes

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Albus, aunque los gemelos siguieron hablando sin prestarle atención

-Así podrán salir sin que sea incesto ¿no?

-Al igual que…

-¡Nosotros no somos novios! –grito Albus ligeramente sonrojado

Los rubios lo miraron sorprendidos. Después los gemelos se miraron entre si hasta asentir como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo sobre algo.

-Si tú lo dices –dijeron en coro encogiéndose de hombros como si lo dicho antes no hubiera sido importante, regresando a su conversación en un idioma que nadie más entendía.

Mientras Scorpius no dejaba de interrogar a Albus con la mirada, pero él solo evitaba su mirada aún con el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. La situación siguió así hasta que el compartimiento se abrió para mostrar a una pelirroja castaña, ojos castaños y piel clara, Rose Weasley.

-Estamos por llegar, deben empezar a cambiarse –les dijo antes de volver a cerrar antes de ir en busca de Lily y Hugo.

Esa escena sorprendió a los chicos, pero tras un suspiro, Albus les pidió hacer lo que su prima les había pedido.

-¿Por qué debemos obedecer a una Ravenclaw? –pregunto molesto Scorpius a Albus mientras se ponía la túnica de Slytherin

-Porque tiene la razón –contesto con simpleza poniéndose la misma túnica, aunque agradecía la repentina llegada de Rose, pues eso hizo olvidar al rubio lo ocurrido antes, al menos eso es lo que pensó el moreno.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a la estación. Esperaron un poco hasta que la marea de alumnos disminuyo y pudieran lograr salir sin demasiados problemas. Los gemelos siguieron al resto de primer año para ir a los botes junto a Hagrid. Mientras el resto de los estudiantes subieron a los carruajes. La mayoría pensando que se movían por la magia en lugar de caballos invisibles para los ojos de aquellos quienes han tenido la fortuna de no ver a la muerte llevarse a alguien.

Todos los estudiantes se dirigían al castillo donde, además de aprender sobre la magia, encontrarían a las personas que marcarían parte de su mundo. Donde secretos y aventuras los esperan. Donde trascurrirá parte de una nueva historia.

* * *

><p>De alguna forma logre mencionar a todos los de la tercera generación canon xD<p>

Perdonen que sea tan corto el capitulo y la trama vaya tan lento, pero aún estoy planteando la situación que viven.

Por cierto, como el reto me pide también la pareja de Scorpius y Albus hice una pequeña insinuación. Pero no tengo planeado desarrollar demasiado la pareja. Me parecen demasiado jóvenes para ellos. Aunque no tengo idea de que pueda pasar con ellos a media historia. Así que no prometo nada xD

En fin. Nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los alumnos de segundo a séptimo se acomodaban en las mesas de sus respectivas casas. James rodeado de sus primos. Porque ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraba en Gryffindor. Albus había terminado en Slytherin, algo que molesto profundamente a James, quien, a pesar de las burlas a su hermano, estaba seguro que él terminaría siendo un león en lugar de una serpiente. Mientras Lily había sido elegida para ser Hufflepuff. Eso… no lo molesto tanto, estaba decepcionado que tampoco su hermanita estuviera en su misma casa. Pero era la casa de Teddy. Extrañamente fue esa idea quien alivio sus sentimientos.

Pues no serían los primeros de la familia en terminar en una casa diferente a la de los leones. Molly y Rose fueron elegidas en Raveclaw y Lucy en Hufflepuff.

Cuando pensó en eso se dio cuenta que su familia había hecho lo que Teddy quería antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Que su familia estuviera distribuida en las cuatro casas. Él no lo recordaba pero le contaron que en el año previo de empezar la escuela, Teddy se puso a estudiar mucho y cada vez que podía se encerraba en la biblioteca intentando aprender. Cuando le preguntaron la razón Teddy les dijo que quería terminar en Ravenclaw así su familia estaría en las cuatro casas. Su abuela estuvo Slytherin. Su padre en Gryffindor. Su abuelo y madre en Hufflepuff. Si él lograba entrar en Ravenclaw su familia habrá estado en las cuatro casas. Por eso estudiaba, porque sabía que los Ravenclaw son estudiosos. Entonces le dijeron que no necesariamente por ser estudioso podría ser un Ravenclaw. Hermione estuvo a punto de entrar a esa casa, pero al final término en Gryfindor. Cinco minutos después de que le contaron eso, Teddy dejo los libros a un lado para volver a jugar. Si no podía lograrlo de esa forma mejor lo dejaba.

Minutos más tarde el bullicio de las conversaciones de los alumnos fue silenciado ante la entrada de Hagrid junto a los niños de primer año. Entre la pequeña multitud James solo reconoció a unos cuantos, por ser hermanos de algún amigo o hijos de los conocidos de sus padres. De todos ellos, quienes más destacan son los gemelos Scamander, aparte de ser gemelos, sus cabellos rubios los hacían destacar entre los demás con cabellos más oscuros.

Después de la tradicional canción del Sombrero Seleccionador empezó la selección. Donde cada uno de los nuevos alumnos sería enviado a una de las cuatro casas, donde viviría por siete años y cuyos integrantes se volverían su segunda familia.

Uno a uno los niños fueron llamados para pasar al frente y dejarse poner el viejo sombrero. Uno a uno fueron elegidos para formar parte de una de las cuatro casas. Termino la selección con nuevos integrantes para cada casa.

Los gemelos terminaron en Raveclaw, al igual que sus padres..

Al terminar el discurso de bienvenida de la directora el ruido de las conversaciones regreso para mezclarse con el de los cubiertos y todo el movimiento causado. Los viejos amigos se ponía al día tras el tiempo separados, los nuevos se interesaban por conocer a sus compañeros, algunos de los mayores curiosos por conocerlos y ofreciendo su guía al recordar como se sentían años atrás.

Luego de los postres, muchos se encontraban ya cansados por el largo viaje y después de cenar hasta saciar su hambre ahora lo que la mayoría pensaba era ir a sus habitaciones, descansar antes de comenzar las clases al día siguiente. La Directora dio algunas indicaciones generales antes de dejarlos partir.

Los gemelos siguieron a los prefectos de quinto año, quienes los guiaron a sus dormitorios. Caminaron hasta llegar a una de las torres, deteniéndose ante la entrada custodiada por una águila.

"Al amanecer camina en cuatro patas, al mediodía en dos y al anochecer en tres"

-El hombre –contesto uno de los niños casi sin pensar, esto hizo que los mayores sonrieran al tiempo que la entrada es revelara. Sin decirles nada entraron seguidos por los pequeños.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta para entrar a nuestra casa deben contestar el acertijo –empezó a decir el chico

-Mientras sean capaces de acertar podrán entrar con facilidad, si no deberán esperar a otro para resolver el acertijo –continuo la chica

-No se sientan mal si no son capaces de resolver alguno

-Una vez media casa estuvo afuera hasta que entre todos lograron resolver el acertijo

-Eso solo significa que aún nos quedan cosas por aprender

-También que deben aprender a analizar y razonar, ver las cosas desde diferentes puntos de vista –intervino Molly Weasley, la prefecta de sexto, pelirroja, ojos castaños y piel clara

Los prefectos sonrieron ante su comentario y con una seña le cedieron la palabra. Era sabido que por un comentario suyo fue posible resolver el acertijo de aquella ocasión. Lo sorprendente no era que aportará algo realmente significativo, pues al final quienes resolvieron el acertijo fueron los mayores, sino que gracias a que logro ver el problema desde un punto de vista distinto lograron descifrarlo. Esto paso durante su segundo año.

-Si solo fuera necesario conocimiento contestaríamos preguntas en lugar de resolver acertijos.

-¿Por qué debemos resolver acertijos? ¿Eso no le permite a cualquiera entrar?

-Si, pero cualquiera que sea capaz de hacerlo es digno de ser recibido en nuestra casa. Si han venido aquí es porque también buscan la sabiduría.

-Ahora les diremos donde se encuentras sus dormitorios –dijo la prefecta luego de unos instantes de silencio –a mi izquierda están los dormitorios de las chicas y a la derecha de los chicos, compartirán el mismo cuarto durante el tiempo que estén aquí, los niños tiene prohibidos ir al dormitorio de las niñas. En el tablón al fondo de la sala común se ponen los anuncios sobre la escuela o cosas que solos nos competen, quienes quieran poner algo primero deben preguntarnos a cualquiera de los prefectos o a la Jefa de la Casa

-Creo que eso esto, cualquier duda pueden preguntarnos o al resto de los prefectos

-Aunque cualquier Ravenclaw puede hacerlo también

-Ahora los dejamos para que descansen, mañana empiezan las clases

Los niños de primero se dividieron para ir en direcciones opuestas. Los niños entraron al cuarto donde la placa tenía la leyenda "1er año". Ellos miraron curiosos el cuarto. Una cama para cada uno, sus baúles a sus pies de su camas, a un costado un buró y una lámpara en cada uno. Cansados y entre bostezos empezaron a cambiarse para irse a dormir, para finalmente dormir tras un largo día. Pero eso no evito que miraran con curiosidad a los gemelos.

-¿Qué hacen? –pregunto uno al verlos meterse en la misma cama

-Irnos a dormir –contesto Locar

-¿Por qué en la misma cama? Hay otra, no necesitan dormir juntos

-Siempre lo hemos hecho

-Mamá dice que somos un alma dividida en dos cuerpos –dijo Lisander antes de cerrar las cortinas que no se abrirían nuevamente hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Un poco tarde pero aquí esta el capitulo.<p>

Quiero hacer un oneshot sobre lo que conto James sobre Teddy, me parece muy tierno eso. Lo curioso es que pensando si debía dejar a Teddy un Hufflepuff o ponerlo en otra casa me di cuenta de ese detalle. Si terminará en Ravenclaw podía decir que su familia había estado en todas las cosas, algo que presumir. Luego pense si había una razón para que terminará en Ravenclaw y termine imaginando eso. Lo gracioso es que por eso mismo decidi dejarlo en Hufflepuff.

Mi escena favorita es el discurso que dieron en Ravenclaw a los nuevos, junto con la intervención de Molly, ¿a ustedes que les parecio?

Sin más que decir. Espero que les guste. Nos vemos el próximo mes.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Despertar a su lado parecía un sueño. Y lo es. Un sueño hecho realidad.

De niño, como la mayoría quienes crecieron escuchando hablar de él, quería conocerlo y volverse su mejor amigo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel niño, quien conoció en Madame Makin, era Harry Potter se sintió inmensamente feliz. Había tenido la impresión de haberse agradado mutuamente antes de decir sus nombres, por eso estaba seguro de volverse mejores amigos. Pero cuando llego el momento crucial fue rechazado. Dolido, cambio todos sus sentimientos por el moreno por odio. Si no quería su amistad lo haría pagar. Los siguientes años mostraron su odio mutuo y para el resto del mundo es lo único que podrían sentir por el otro. Pero la guerra cambio la forma de verse. Más la amistad perdida aún se encontraba lejos. Seis años de enemistad son difíciles de olvidar. Cuando la paz regreso cada uno siguió su camino. Pasaron diez años para volverse a encontrar. En ese momento cada uno con una vida hecha, familia e hijos. Después de eso… pasaron muchas cosas. Pero eso no le importaba ahora pues están juntos. Algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Pero se alegraba que haya ocurrido.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz, cuando la luz empezó a molestar, impidiéndole seguir durmiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Después se giro para evitar unos minutos más la luz y retrasar lo inevitable.

-Es hora de levantarse dormilón –le susurro en su oído mientras lo abrazaba por detrás

-Cinco minutos más –murmuro acomodarse mejor en los brazos del rubio

-No. Ahora –entonces lo empezó a besar en la nuca

Harry ronroneo ligeramente antes de girar para unir sus labios a los del rubio. Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando del contacto. Hasta que el moreno quiso profundizar el contacto y Draco se levanto de la cama

-¡Tramposo! –grito Harry sentándose, mirando ceñudo a su pareja

-Debes apurarte, se ve mal que el Jefe llegue tarde –le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, divertido. En el marco de la puerta agregó de forma traviesa –puedes bañarte conmigo para ahorrar tiempo –dejo la puerta entreabierta en una clara invitación que Harry no tardo en aceptar. Con suerte, para algo más que un simple baño.

Más tarde la pareja desayunaba junto con el resto de la familia Malfoy.

Lucius aparentaba su edad de acuerdo a los muggles. A pesar de la intervención de Harry en los juicios de los Malfoy. Lucius paso 10 años en Azkaban, y pasara otros 10 años bajo vigilancia. Narcissa tuvo la suerte de no pisar la prisión mágica, su condena se limitó a una sustanciosa multa y pasar cinco años en servicio comunitario. Mientras Draco fue obligado a terminar la escuela, una forma de asegurarse de que en el futuro hiciera algo bueno, y cinco años en servicio comunitario. Durante su último año escolar solo los fines de semana.

Pero eso no basto para el resto de la comunidad mágica. La condena de vivir el reto de su vida con la marca en su brazo tuvo más consecuencias. La discriminación de las personas. Su desconfianza por formar parte de los Mortifagos, aunque haya dio involuntariamente. Las pesadillas por todo lo que vivió a pesar de su juventud. Todo esto tuvo que soportar a pesar de saber que ayudo a Harry.

Es curioso como el destino maneja las cosas. Después de los juicios, se volvieron a ver cuando Lucius Malfoy cumplió su condena en Azkaban. Draco estaba presente por ser quien lo llevaría a casa. Mientras Harry como Jefe de Aurores, y Lucius tratándose de un Mortifago del círculo interno, precedió su liberación.

Volverse a ver fue extraño para los dos. Se conocen desde los 11 años, Draco fue el primer niño mágico que Harry conoció. Durante seis años estuvieron pendientes del otro. Molestándose y peleándose ante la mínima oportunidad. Aunque suene extraño pasaron muchas cosas juntos. En ese momento, aunque hayan pasado diez años sin verse, aún sabían del otro por periódicos y lo que contaban amigos y conocidos del otro. A pesar de su relación anterior, las circunstancias son distintas. Ahora son adultos, cada uno tenían una vida hecha. Más importante aún. No existía una buena razón para seguir con esa animosidad de sus años escolares. Así se limitaron a saludarse cortésmente, se trataron por lo que eran en ese momento, viejos conocidos, antiguos compañeros de escuela; y se concentraron en la razón del encuentro. Fue breve, pero marco el comienzo de una nueva etapa de su relación. Que los encaminaría a su situación actual.

El último miembro de la familia en la mesa es Lyra Cassandra,* la segunda hija de Draco, una encantadora niña de ocho años y la consentida de la familia. Rubia igual que su padre, de ojos azules y piel blanca. Dulce y encantadora, de buenos modales. Por ello podía dar la imagen de un lindo angelito, frágil y delicada. Pero no por nada ha sido criada por Slytherin. Astuta, con una lengua mordaz y fría cuando la situación lo amerita. Aunque por la leve influencia de Harry puede ser impulsiva. Por él había aprendido que hay momentos en que es mejor seguir sus instintos y su intuición.

Los Malfoy están acostumbrados a la presencia de Harry en el desayuno después de pasar la noche con Draco. A diferencia de los Potter, ellos aceptaron mejor la relación de ellos. Aunque vieron con malos ojos que Draco fuera tras Harry cuando este aún se encontraba casado. Pero un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. Además cualquier represaría publica la tendría que afrontar solo.

Al terminar el desayuno unos búhos entraron al comedor, dejando cartas a los hombres presentes. Tanto Draco como Harry recibieron cartas de los chicos. Scorpius le informaba a su padre quienes son los nuevos Slytherin y sobre un par de niños de otras casas, hijos de los socios de su padre. Mientras recibió una carta de Lily y otra de Albus. Los dos le contaban sus impresiones de la cena de bienvenida y los nuevos integrantes de sus respectivas casas, aunque Lily incluso a los Gryffindor, pues supuso que James seguía molesto y no le escribiría, cosa que si paso, además de contarle de las casas donde quedaron los hijos de sus amigos y conocidos.

Mientras Lucius recibió una copia de la edición del día del Profeta. No es que confiara completamente en lo que decía, pero siempre es bueno saber lo que creen los demás y lo que saben.

Luego de leer la correspondencia Harry se despidió para irse a su trabajo. Aunque a los Malfoy no les agradaba la idea de trabajar por un salario o para otros, después de todo dirigían varios negocios y el estudiar alguna carrera lo consideraban más un pasatiempo que una necesidad, no les molestaba que Harry lo hiciera. Después de todo el puesto de Jefe de Aurores no es para nada despreciable.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Potter en Valle Gothic, Teddy terminaba su propio desayuno. Él se había mudado con su padrino tras la muerte de su abuela, meses después de terminar Hogwarts. En un principio había intentado desistir la invitación, pero la insistencia de James hizo que finalmente aceptará.

Días como esos se olvidaba que vivía con su padrino. Harry pasaba la mitad de su tiempo libre en la Mansión Malfoy. Además por sus diversas ocupaciones a veces solo coincidían en las comidas. Aunque muchas veces ha sido invitado a cenar con los Malfoy, quienes después de todo son sus familiares.

Fue ese momento en que llegó su propio correo. Una edición del Profeta, junto con dos cartas. Una de sus amigos y la otra de James. Dejo lo demás a un lado para leer la del chico. Le contaba de algunas ideas para las bromas de ese año y a quien hacérselas. Le comento algo sobre las clases antes de agregar, casi como si de pronto se acordará de ello, sobre los de primer año. Siendo los Scamander los que sobresalían en ese año y la casa donde terminaron.

Teddy sonrió al leerla. Aunque no es una sonrisa verdadera. Se alegra que James le escribiera. Pero preferiría tenerlo con él, no como su pareja como sus instintos le pedían, pero al menos cerca, así tener la oportunidad de aprovechar la mínima excusa para poder tocarlo. Por un segundo se pregunto si podía inventar una excusa para poder ir a Hogwarts y estar con James. Al siguiente desecho la idea, reprendiéndose. Lo volvería a ver en algunas semanas, cuando salieran de visita al pueblo. Solo debía ser paciente y esperar algunas semanas. Aunque eso no pedía su lobo. Tenía solo un día separado de James y ¡y ya lo quería ver de nuevo!

Intento dejar de pensar en el menor, algo muy difícil, y concentrarse. Si seguía así terminaría retrasándose. Tenía un día muy ocupado.

* * *

><p>Saben hasta que escribi este capitulo me di cuenta que algo de verdad tenían las acusasiones de James del primer capitulo. Aunque en cualquier caso el culpable es Draco y no Harry. ¡Él es inocente!<p>

Además tenemos un poco más de Teddy, pero me temo que su participación seguirá siendo pequeña hasta la visita a Hogsmeade. Realmente no puedo hacer mucho teniendolos separados.

Eso es todo por el momento. Espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen un review.

* Lyra Cassandra Malfoy. El nombre de Lyra es de una constelación, siguiendo la tradición de los Black. Mientras el de Cassandra es un personaje mitologico, era la hermana de los héroes Héctor y Paris, y tenía el don profético. Desde un principio tenía pensado llamarla Cassandra porque el nombre se relaciona a las tragedias, razón por la que al final no termine llamandome así, y Astonia murio dandole la luz. Me costo encontrar el nombre de una estrella o constelación. Si no hubiera descubierto que Lyra es el nombre de una la hubiera nombrado Cassiopeia Cassandra. Siendo su apodo Cass-Cass. Aún no estoy segura que le hubiera pasado primero a quien se atreviera a molestarla por eso. Sufrir por la niña o por su sobreprotector hermano mayor.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando James entro al Gran Comedor junto con sus compañeros, este ya se encontraba medio lleno. Detrás de ellos entraron los Gryffindor de primero, quienes los habían seguido para no perderse. Cuando James se dio cuenta de ese detalle intento convencer a sus amigos de perderlos, pero no le dejaron hacerlo. Poco después de sentarse, Fred llego para sentarse a su lado, con su plato a medio comer.

−¿Primera clase? –le pregunto antes de continuar su desayuno

−CCM con las serpientes

−Defensa con Hufflepuff

−Segunda libre –y dicho esto Fred sonrió, ya había decidido cuando hacer su primera broma del año

−Tengo encantamientos, pero tu y Roxy pueden empezar –se callo al ver entrar a Dominic y a su hermana, discutiendo sobre algo. Ambas se sentaron en los primeros asientos vacíos que encontraron, pero sin dejar de hablar. Con una mirada ambos primos acordaron acercarse a las chicas.

−¡jJames! –exclamo Roxanne al ver a su primo –convence a Domi que debe hacer la selección este sábado, ella quiere hacerlo hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero hay puestos por llenar este año y …

−Ok, ok, ya entendí –la detuvo divertido. De la familia ellos cuadro eran miembros regulares del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor, que faltaba poco para ser el equipo Weasley porque en su casa tenía suficientes para formar por si solos el equipo, pero no a todos los primos les interesaban formar parte de equipo de la escuela. Aunque participaban en los partidos familiares.

De todos los Weasley, Roxanne es la mayor fanatica, aunque Dominic es la capitana por ser la mayor, James y Fred estaban seguro que ella actuaría como tal y quizás su prima la dejará un poco por el resto de sus responsabilidades. Además todos saben que ella sería la capitana el próximo año.

James se sentó frente a Dominic, dispuesto a convencer a su querida prima. Estaba a favor de Roxanne, mientras antes se prepararan tendrían mayores oportunidades de ganar.

−Entonces Mini –empezó James llamándola por el apodo que le dio siendo pequeño y no poder pronunciar su nombre, pero a ella no le gustaba y la hizo fruncir el ceño −¿Qué quieres para adelantar el entrenamiento?

−El Mapa del Merodeador –le pidió después de pensar un poco

−No –contesto inmediatamente, al igual que Fred, quien recibió una mirada interrogante de su primo –pide cualquier otra cosa como… ¿portarme bien por una semana?

−Un mes

−10 días

−20

−15

−Hecho

−¿Por qué hiciste ese trato? –pregunto Fred cuando Dominic los dejo al ser llamada por Neville

−Le dije que me portaría bien, no que dejará hacer travesuras –aclaro con una gran sonrisa, siempre se aprovechaba de los dobles sentidos para salirse con la suya y con esa aclaración los hermanos rieron

James y Roxanne se fueron temprano pues su clase es fuera del castillo. Como esa clase la tenían con Slytherin, ambas casa se ignoraron mutuamente mientras esperaban a su maestra. Hace años Hadrig había dejado de dar clases, aunque seguía siendo el guarda bosques. Eso era parte por las quejas de sus métodos de enseñanza y por otra parte por su salud. Las secuelas de la guerra poco a poco fueron haciéndole mella. Aunque aún podía con sus deberes de guarda bosques, hacerse cargo de decenas de niños era demasiado. Al semi-gigante le entristecía haber dejado el puesto, pero como la nueva profesora le pedía de vez en cuando algo de ayuda no le importaba demasiado.

−Buenos días −los saludo la profesora de CCM, y también la Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff, es una mujer de cincuenta años, aunque como la mayoría de los magos se veía mas joven, aparentando apenas entrar a los cuarenta. Tiene el cabello castaño, largo, pero lo tenia recogido en un moño. De ojos ámbar y piel clara, pero oscurecida por el sol. Viste una tunica marrón, ajustado, pero le permitía movilidad.

−Espero que durante las vacaciones no se olvidaran demasiado de lo aprendido el curso anterior se detuvo para mirar el rostro de los chicos ¿quien me puede decir la clasificación de Criaturas de Lilian Whiter?

Espero unos segundos a que uno se ofreciera, pero al no hacerlo eligió a uno. Nott

−Whiter clasifica a la Criaturas Mágicas de acuerdo a sus características, en lugar del origen de sus poderes. En base a eso las criaturas se clasifican en: Nocturnas, Voladoras, Acuáticas y del Bosque.

−Muy bien, 10 puntos para Slytherin, ahora quien puede decirme...

Así paso la clase, la profesora haciendo preguntas a los chicos, dando puntos cuando contestaban bien. En algunos casos agregando datos o complementando la respuesta.

Al final del grupo, James y Roxanne realizaban para el fin de la clase. Por eso, no se dieron cuenta cuando la profesora le hizo una pregunta a James. Terminando un regaño para ambos, además de quitarles puntos. Cuando le repitió la pregunta que hizo antes de regañarlos, James contesto correctamente, pero no le dieron puntos por ello. Lo miro ceñuda antes de decirle que no se metiera en problemas, a lo que él contesto

−No más que el año pasado

La profesora suspiro, sabía que James es listo, pero demasiado travieso para su gusto. Siguió haciendo preguntas hasta el final de clase, donde les encargo leer algunas páginas de su libro antes de dejarlos marchar. Cuando eso pasó los primos tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo hacia el castillo. Más de uno se preocupó de lo que ese par tenía pensado, principalmente los Slytherin, quienes decidieron mantenerse alertas, más de lo normal.

Nadie los vio hasta la hora del Almuerzo, donde aparecieron junto con Fred. El Trío Calamidad* se sentó murmurando entre ellos. Preocupando a varios, pues de ellos podías esperar cualquier cosa. Además que se tarden en realizar algo, solo significa que planeaban algo grande.

−¿Qué están planeado? –pregunto Dominic

−Nada –contestaron

−Te prometí que me portaría bien –agregó James con toda la inocencia posible, pero la sonrisa le decía a la rubia de una posible trampa en aquella promesa, aunque no podía dar cual sería. Pero por el momento le daría el beneficio de la duda y los dejó.

Durante el postre todos se habían olvidado momentáneamente sobre cualquier posible travesura, cuando, uno a uno, empezaron a cambiar el color de sus cabellos, unos incluso de piel.

−¡James! –grito Dominic al descubrir que su cabello rubio había pasado a ser un horrible verde limón

−¡Soy inocente! –grito entre risas, su cabello había cambiado a un verde chillón y piel se había vuelto anaranjada −¡lo juro! –aseguro cuando incluso los profesores iban a verlo creyéndolos responsables, pero viendo que el trío también fue afectado lo dudaron un momento. Pero prefirieron asegurarse al interrogarlos. Al no encontrar un prueba que fueran ellos los dejaron ir.

Pasado el susto inicial, y que la enfermera les asegurara que el efecto terminaría en unas 48 horas, la gran mayoría vio el lado gracioso del asunto. Claro que unos no podían hacerlo. Entre ellos Scorpius. Quien al enterarse que no sufrirían castigo fue en su búsqueda. Albus lo seguía, intentando hacer desistir a su amigo sin mucho éxito.

−¡Ustedes! –grito cuando localizo a James y Roxanne. Albus dio un suspiro derrotado antes de seguirlo nuevamente −¿¡cómo se atreven a hacerme esto!? –les reclamo de su nueva apariencia, cabello azul eléctrico y piel morena

−No sé de qué hablas –dijo Roxanne

−Somos inocentes –aseguro James, por lo menos una quinta vez en la última hora

−No finjas, solo ustedes podrían idear algo así

−Ciertamente Scor, pero no fuimos nosotros –insistió James, entonces abrió los ojos pareciendo darse cuenta de algo −¿crees que alguien intente reemplazarnos? –le pregunto a su prima

−Espero que no, no quiero saber como se pondrá papá si no somos los bromistas de nuestra generación

−No importa lo que digan –dijo el pequeño Malfoy –se que fueron ustedes y me pagaran por esto –amenazó antes de marcharse aún furioso

−¿Qué tiene planeado? –pregunto James a su hermano

−No tengo idea ¿cómo escaparon al castigo?

−Se-cre-to –contestaron los primos con voz cantarina. El trio no negaba sus travesuras ante la familia, excepto con Dominic o cualquiera con derecho a castigarlos.

−Aunque no se de que se queja –comento Roxanne

−Se ve bien –pensó Albus distraídamente

−Si, logramos que dejara de ser un rubio oxigenado –bromeo James, logrando hacer reaccionar a Albus y que este se sonrojará por su anterior pensamiento, pero él no lo noto, a diferencia de Roxanne

−Tengo que ir a clase –se excusó el ojiverde escapando del lugar

.

Cuando Albus entro al salón se sintió extraño. La mayoría era de primer año, además de ser de los pocos Slytherin en la clase de Tradiciones Mágicas.

Después de la guerra, años más tarde, se decidió que Estudios Muggles, se volviera una clase obligatoria, los tres primeros años. A la gran mayoría le pareció correcto, pero los Sangre Pura, quienes no tenían relación directa con los Mortifagos, demandaron que agradaran una clase donde enseñaran sus tradiciones. La gran mayoría solo practicada por ellos. Tardaron unos años, pero su insistencia constante dio frutos.

Actualmente estas clases se dividen los grupos de acuerdo a su estatus de sangre y no por casa. Los Sangre Pura iban a Estudios Muggles, mientras los Sangre Muggles a Tradiciones Mágicas. Los Mestizos debían cursar ambas clases durante sus primeros cinco años. Además, podían saltarse uno o dos cursos dependiendo de su conocimiento. Cada curso duraba tres años.

Aunque era raro. Los Sangre Pura podían saltarse el primer año de Estudios Muggles. Los Sangre Muggles no tenían esa opción. Mientras los Mestizos se saltaban uno o dos, en casos raros tres. El caso más sorprendente fue Teddy Lupin. El niño es mestizo así que debía cursar ambas clases, pero podía optar por la opción de saltarse años. Tuvo excelentes resultados en ambas pruebas, pero sus respectivos profesores decidieron que debía cursar al menos el último, aunque realmente sabía mucho de ambos mundos. Al terminar esas clases y hablando sus profesores sobre él, se dieron cuenta que su educación se encontraba perfectamente equilibrada, algo extraño realmente. Pero su situación familiar le permitió esa posibilidad. Creció en el Mundo Muggle, además de estar constantemente en contacto con sus familiares muggles. Pero fue criado por su abuela, una Sangre Pura de una Familia donde le daba gran importancia a sus tradiciones.

Teddy es el ejemplo perfecto de lo que querían lograr con estas clases. Hacer que los niños conozcan ambos mundos antes de Hogwarts. Pero solo su singular posición lograba eso. La mayoría se inclinaba por algún mundo. Lograr la educación equilibrada de Teddy llevaría dos o tres generaciones, por lo menos.

Albus se sentó al final del salón, donde los mayores se agrupaban. Ahí encontró a Hugo y se sentó a su lado. Su primo había cursado el último año de Estudios Muggles en su primer año y ahora empezaría con Tradiciones Mágicas. A diferencia de Albus, quien curso dos años de Estudios Muggles. Rose y Hugo conocen mejor el Mundo Muggle por las constantes visitas a sus abuelos maternos. Los Potter pocas veces visitan el Mundo Muggle, incluso contando con la visita anual a los Dursley, aunque tenían un conocimiento básico debido a vivir en un pueblo donde conviven magos y muggles. Siempre le parecio curioso los diferentes niveles de conocimiento sobre ambos mundos entre sus primos. Aunque le había sorprendido saber que Scorpius había logrado saltarse el primer año de Estudios Muggles.

El gran bullicio causado por las pláticas de los estudiantes se terminó cuando el Profesor entro al salón, quien no espero que se callaran por su cuente y les lanzo un hechizo silenciador.

−Buenas tardes jóvenes –saludo a su clase antes de mover su varita y terminar el encantamiento –espero que tengan el sentido común de guardar silencio en clase si no quieren terminar nuevamente hechizados, y si, tengo el derecho a hacerlo, no importa lo que piense un Sangre Muggle –agregó sin ver a un Ravenclaw de primero alzar la mano mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra con un movimiento de varita

−Soy Daxton Macey Duvan, actual Jefe de la Familia Duval, originaria de Francia y Sangre Pura. Les impartiré la clase de Tradiciones Mágicas. La idea original de esta clase fue enseñarles a los Sangre Muggle y algunos mestizos las tradiciones de la Comunidad Inglesa. Pero mientras se debatía establecer esta clase, se descubrió que incluso tras varios años viviendo en el Mundo Mágico hay personas que desconocen algunas cosas de este

−Por favor que no lo mencione –pensó horrorizado Albus, sabía muy esa historia, aunque en aquel entonces era solo un bebé

−Para mostrar la importancia de esta clase se realizo una prueba a tres personas. Hermione Weasley, antes Granger, quien es una Sangre Muggle. Percy Weasley, un Sangre Pura, cuya familia es conocida por su apoyo a muggles y tienen gran influencia de ellos. Y, Harry Potter, para quienes no lo sepan, es quien venció al Señor Oscuro hace de 20 años, actual Jefe de Aurores y Jefe de la Familia Potter, una de las más antiguas Familias de Sangre Pura en Inglatterra, hasta que su padre se caso con una Sangre Muggle, haciendo al Señor Potter un Mestizo. Por su status tuvo que ser criado como el heredero de una Familia Antigua, pero tras la muerte de sus padres durante la Primera Guerra contra Voldemort, fue criado por sus familiares más cercanos, unos muggles.

Cuando se les hizo la prueba, se esperaba mostrar que sus conocimientos sobre las Tradiciones Mágicas pocas o inferiores a lo esperado por la influencia muggle. El Señor Weasley tuvo el mejor puntaje, aunque no tanto como se esperaba de un Sangre Pura. La Señora Weasley tuvo un alto puntaje considerando su origen. Lo sorprendente fueron los resultados del Señor Potter. No solo desconocía la gran mayoría de nuestras tradiciones, si no también algunos aspectos del Mundo Mágico. Una verdadera vergüenza considerando su origen.

−Pero la culpa no la tiene su padre, Señor Potter –dijo Duvan mirando a Albus, haciendo que el resto de la clase lo mirara para su horror y de Hugo, quien disimuladamente se apartó, tenía suficiente que ya hallan mencionado a su madre y sus tíos –Dumbledore no tuvo que decidir por su cuenta a quien entregar la custodia, lo normal sería buscar una Familia Mágica adecuada para él, aunque sus circunstancias fueran tan especiales, siempre se busca lo mejor para los niños. Es una lástima que haya sido nombrado en honor a ese hombre –comento haciendo desear a Albus poder desaparecerse –espero que tenga un mejor desempeño que su hermano –agregó

Ahora el ojiverde pedía saber al menos un hechizo desilusionador. Sabía que el hombre no lo hacía con verdadera malicia, pero eso no le ahorraba la vergüenza que sentía.

−Después de ese descubrimiento –comenzó el mago, retomando la clase –se aceptó su importancia, pero se tuvo que modificar el plan original y a quienes debían ser impartida. El resultado final fue uno similar a Estudios Muggles. Siendo obligatorio para Sangre Muggles, mestizos y Sangre Puras de Familias Menores. Una clase de tres años. Los Mestizos y Sangre Pura pueden encentar uno o dos años. El primer año es principalmente introductorio. Les explicare en aspectos generales, nuestra geografía, economía, cultura y tradiciones. El segundo año me introduciré con más detalle la economía del país, los transportes mágicos y cultura. Finalmente el tercer año veremos las tradiciones antiguas. También legalizaciones, trámites y transacciones mágicas. Historia moderna y el funcionamiento del Ministerio.

Al terminar de hablar espero que los chicos terminaran de copiar el temario escrito en el pizarrón. Cuando vio ni una pluma moverse, quito el hechizo silenciador de algunos preguntones.

−La Sociedad Mágica clasifica a los magos de acuerdo a su origen en Sangre Muggle, Mestizo y Sangre Pura. Los Sangre Muggle son quienes nacieron de padres muggle, los mestizos son quienes tiene un padre mágico y el otro es muggle, y los Sangre Pura, quienes proviene de una Familia Mágica. Se considera a un mago como Sangre Pura cuando sus cuatro abuelos son mágicos. Un ejemplo de Sangre Muggle es la mitad de la clase –hizo un movimiento de la mano para abarcar a toda la clase –de un mestizo es la Srita. Creevey –señalo a una de las estudiantes, quien se levantó ante la seña del Profesor –otro es el Sr. Weasley, quien, a pesar de tener padres mágicos, sus abuelos maternos son muggles –Hugo se levantó cuando fue señalado –y me temo que el único Sangre Pura en la clase es el Sr. Potter –Albus no se levantó cuando se lo pidieron, ya tenía demasiada atención en él –con sus cuatro abuelos mágicos, aunque algunos no lo consideran así porque su abuela paterna es Sangre Muggle, pero yo prefiero pensar que los Potter volvieron a ser Sangre Puras.

Las familias de Sangre Pura se clasifican de tres formas. Familias Antiguas o Mayores cuando han existido desde los tiempos de Merlin, las Familias Menores son quienes no tienen una tradición tan larga y las Familias Nuevas, cuyos miembros actuales apenas obtienen el status de Sangre Pura.

−Con esto terminamos la primera clase. Ahora realizare la prueba para exentar cursos a quienes quieran. Los Sangre Muggle no pueden realizarla. No importa cuanto crean haber aprendido durante el verano, no saben nada. Así que por favor salgan, igualmente los no interesados.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que dejaran salir alumnos, quedando solo 20 en el salón. En ese momento Duvan pasó los pergaminos de su escritorio a los estudiantes con un movimiento de varita.

Al desenrollar el pergamino Albus lo reviso completamente antes de empezar a contestar. Se trataba de una evaluación de 30 preguntas abiertas. Donde lo importante no era contestarlas todas, si no la cantidad de información que daba. El Slytherin adivino que Harry realizo una prueba parecida años atrás. Tras un suspiro empezó a escribir. Esperaba pasar al menos el primer curso.

.

Los gemelos Scamander tenían curiosidad por esta clase. Estudios Muggles. Sabían muchas cosas del Mundo Mágico. Después de todo crecieron rodeados por personas realizando magia, haciendo pociones y usando artefactos mágicos, pero poco o nada sabían del Mundo Muggle.

Se sentaron en los asiento de en medio, sin prestarle atención a sus compañeros y hablando entre ellos en su propia lengua. Se detuvieron al reconocer a la persona que los saludaba, Ana Lobotton, la hija de Neville y Hanna, la niña es un poco regordeta, de cabello y ojos oscuros, piel clara. Los niños hablaron un poco con ella hasta la llegada del Profesor. Dennis Creevey.

Después de la guerra nadie se había interesado en impartir la clase y los pocos que necesitaban el EXTASIS estudiaron por su cuenta. Cuando se volvió obligatoria. McGonagall le pidió a Dennis impartir la clase. Hizo esto con el propósito de ayudar a su ex-alumno. Durante la guerra había estado huyendo junto con su hermano Colin. Cuando se enteraron de la batalla final pensaron en ir. Pero Colin desmayo a su hermano para dejarlo fuera de la pelea. Evitando que muriera a su lado.

La Vieja Directora recuerda la escena de Dennis descubriendo el cuerpo de su hermano como uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida.

Al regresar a clases Dennis perdió la vitalidad que alguna vez caracterizaron a los hermanos Creevey. Pasaron muchos años para volver a ser como fue una vez. O al menos algo cercano a ello.

−Silencio, por favor –pidió mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra de forma muggle. −Soy Dennis Creevey, les impartiré la clase de Estudios Muggles. Esta clase es obligatoria para quienes tienen poco o nada de conocimiento del Mundo Muggle. Aunque pueden presentar el TIMO o el EXTASIS de esta clase si así lo desean.

−Si, Sr… −pregunto al niño que alzo la mano

−Lucas Devin

−Bien Devin ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

−¿Cómo nos libramos de esta clase? He escuchado que se puede hacer

−Pueden saltarse uno o dos años, pero no todo el curso –contesto divertido, cualquiera, excepto algún Ravenclaw, quiere tener menos que estudiar

−Retomando lo anterior. Durante el primer año estudiaremos lo básico del Mundo Muggle. Cosas como la forma que viven sin magia. En segundo les enseñare como moverse en ese mundo y no delatarse. Lo que es la ciencia y lo básico de ella. Y en tercero hablare de la tecnología, un breve resumen de la historia muggle, algo de política muggle. Si deciden presentar el TIMO, deben mostrar que saben moverse en el Mundo Muggle. Además de evitar que los consideren unos locos –comento riéndose. −Los EXTASIS son para conocer el Mundo Muggle de forma más profunda. Mostrar que saben usar su tecnología, al menos lo básico. Algo de cultura general. Además cualquiera con el interés puede nivelar sus estudios con los muggles. Creo que eso es todo. Ahora quienes quieran tomar la prueba se quedaran, el resto puede irse.

Los gemelos se despidieron de Ana, quien se quedaría para realizar la prueba. La niña esperaba superar el primer año. Gracias a que su madre manejaba el Caldero Chorreante tenía un constante contacto con el Mundo Muggle, a pesar de vivir en el Mundo Mágico.

Después que Dennis les entrego los pergaminos a los 17 alumnos presentes. Ana vio que el examen consistía en preguntas sobre el Mundo Muggle, como la moneda o formas de vestir. Lo siguiente parte del examen consiste en describir algunos objetos y realizar un dibujo. Para terminar con más preguntas. Estas eran sobre ciencia y tecnología, Historia Universal e Inglesa Muggle.

.

Teddy se sorprendió de la lechuza con una carta de James. No esperaba otra hasta el día siguiente. Al abrir el sobre se encontró con una foto de James sonriendo y saludando. En la parte de atrás había escrito: "También soy un metamorfo". En la carta le contaba la travesura realizada rápidamente, pues la había mandado tan rápido como le fue posible, y le prometía contarle con más detalle más tarde.

Teddy se quedo mirando la foto por un largo rato. Encantado con la figura de James.

* * *

><p>Aquí de nuevo dando lata. Perdonen la tardanza en actualizar. Pero espero que el largo del capitulo lo compence.<p>

Vamos viendo más como es la vida de James y del resto en Hogwarts. Además de dos clases que me interesan mucho.

Tengo planeado un fanfic llamado Nuevas Clases en Hogwarts, donde cuenta la historia de Dennis (mejor conocido como el hermano de Colin) y, espero, la historia de Hermione buscando la forma de instaurar la clase como obligatoria. Además de lo mismo con Duvan, aunque es más que nada lo que sufrio Harry con esa bendita prueba jajaja. Además de un Drarry llamado ¿Realmente tenemos un futuro juntos? Aún así no se cuando los tenga listos :/

Ya no se me ocurre que más decir. Excepto que les guste el capitulo y me dejen sus reviews.

* Trío Calamidad. Me parece buena idea que tengan un nombre propio en lugar de usar el título de los Meroedadores, como he visto en otros fanfics. Así cada generación tiene un grupo de bromistas bien diferenciado. Los Moreadores, Los Gemelos Weasley y el Trío Calamidad.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

− Louis −canturreo James al ver a su primo, un chico de 15 años, rubio oscuro, ojos claros y piel clara, alto, pero no demasiado, se detuvo e hizo que sus amigos también lo hicieran, curiosos por lo que diría el Primogénito de los Potter –quiero pedirte un favor –le dijo agarrándolo del brazo sin esperar respuesta para alejarse de quienes se dirigían al Gran Comedor

−No lo haré –le dijo cuando estuvieron lejos del resto –sea lo que sea, no te ayudaré, ahora soy Perfecto

−No te pido nada grave, solo es algo para experimentar con pociones, ya sabes que me gusta y tengo en común con la abuela Lily, −comento casualmente esperando que eso lo ayudará a convencer a su primo –es solo para eso y no te miento al respecto

Louis dudo un momento. Dudando si su primo decía la verdad o no.

−Por fis –volvió a insistir James, sabiendo que Louis pronto cedería, solo debía presionar un poquito más

Y así fue, Louis soltó un suspiro antes de aceptar. Sabía de la gran habilidad de James en Pociones, y si no fuera porque quiere ser Autor como su padre, seguramente tenía un gran futuro en esa rama. Por eso, si podía ayudar a su primo a desarrollar su habilidad esta contento.

El castaño le pidió algunas muestras de algunas plantas del Invernadero, entre ellas una que solo Neville tenía acceso, aunque esto no lo sabía. Se lo pedía a su primo porque Neville tiene un grupo de estudiantes a quienes les permitía ayudar en el Invernadero. Para ello debían estar por lo menos en Quinto Año, y de acuerdo a su grado tenían acceso a diferentes áreas del Invernadero. Esto lo hacía para que los chicos tuvieran mayor experiencia, quienes tomarían los TIMOS y EXTASIS de la materia porque sería importante para su futuro.

El mayor pensó que sería un problema la última planta, pero ya había dado su palabra de ayudar al menor. Así que haría lo posible por ayudarlo. Aunque le advirtió de los posible problemas que tendría por ello. Después se apuró al Gran Comedor, esperando poder poner algo más que un zumo de calabaza en su estómago.

Mientras James se fue con más calma, tenía la primera clase libre. Por un momento pensó si le causaría un problema a su Louis, pero después se convenció que no habría ninguno, si no, no le hubiera pedido ayuda.

Durante el desayuno, le llego un Hollow de su familia regañándolo por la travesura. Al parecer Dominic lo acuso, no solo por su travesura, sino también por su cabello. Su lado vanidoso realmente se vio afectado por ese tono verdoso. Al final de griterío escucho la voz de George felicitando a los tres por lo hecho. La carta termino con el inicio de la reprimenda a su tío.

−¿Por qué nadie cree mi inocencia? –pregunto al aire y más de uno lo miro con cada de ¿Quieres que te contestemos?

Después del almuerzo se dirigió junto con sus compañeros a la clase de DCAO. El profesor es Bryan Relish, el Jefe de Slytherin y el Subdirector, a pesar de ser uno de los profesores más jóvenes, solo un año mayor que Dennis, fue elegido para el puesto por su eficacia y, aunque más de uno lo dudo, su imparcialidad. Su cabello es rubio opaco, de ojos azules y piel clara. Tiene el cabello hasta los hombros y lo usa tiene amarado en una coleta baja.

Bryan estudio sus primeros años en Hogwarts, pero termino la escuela en Durmstrang. Esto porque su familia no era partidaria de Voldemort y huyó del país cuando su regreso fue confirmado. Tuvieron suerte de escapar de la Influencia del Lord durante la Primera Guerra y no se arriesgarían a probar suerte una segunda vez. Es un sangre pura de una Familia Menor, apoyo a Duvan en la integración de la clase de Tradiciones Mágicas.

A pesar de ser Slytherin y practicante de las Artes Oscuras, a James le agradaba. Sobra decir que estuvo más que sorprendido con su discurso en su primera clase.

Aquella clase la compartió con los Slytherin, actualmente la comparte con Ravenclaw. Con 11 años se preocupaban más en aprender que fomentar la rivalidad entre las casas, o en el caso de James, de contestar preguntas sobre su padre. Hasta el momento de entrar a Hogwarts, la mayoría de las personas que conocía, por no decir todas, eran de su familia o amigos de sus padres, quienes, a diferencia del resto del Mundo Mágico, no veían con admiración a Harry Potter. Ahora en Hogwarts era el centro de atención por ser el hijo de Harry Potter y por algunos comentarios que escucho, se esperaba que fuera el mejor de la clase, no es como si no lo hubiera decidido antes, pero ahora lo haría para mostrarse digno de las alabanzas y cuando orgulloso es de ser el Hijo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Poco a poco el silencio se hizo cuando el Profesor entro al colocarse al centro y al frente de la clase. Lo único que se escucho fue la risa de James por algo que conto, pero que nadie escucho por poner atención al mayor. Gracias a Roxanne, quien le jalo la túnica, se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

−Al menos se digno a mostrarse avergonzado –pensó el Profesor al verlo sonrojarse y apartar la vista momentáneamente

−Soy Bryan Relish y les daré la clase de DCAO. Desde mi punto de vista, para saber defenderse de cualquier cosa, primero hay que entenderlo y por eso aquí les enseñare sobre las Artes Oscuras y como defenderse de ellas. Les enseñaré a entenderlas y a contrarrestarlas.

Los niños se sorprendieron por esa explicación. Pero los Slytherin le dieron la razón, no porque fuera el Jefe de su Casa, sino porque les parecieron lógicas sus palabras. Los Gryffindor no estaban seguros de que pensar. James hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a su padre sobre eso, y tal vez a Teddy también. Al pensar en el peliazul, James pensó en hacer algo sorprendente para contarle. Hizo lo posible para destacar en la clase.

Creyendo que al ser hijo de Harry Potter le daría una ventaja, presumió de ello cuando pudo, pero lo único que consiguió fue terminar castigado por interrumpir la clase. Por ello se quejó cuando escribió a casa, teniendo como respuesta un nuevo regaño, aunque Teddy fue más amable que su padre.

Después de ello, y varios problemas más, James empezó a respetar al mago. Se dio cuenta que, al no tratarlo de una forma especial, lograba que se esfuerce más. Incluso saber cuando ser estricto y exigente lo ayudo a lograr ser el mejor de la clase.

En los años anteriores, cuando regresaba a casa, le presumio a su padre lo bueno que es. Hasta las vacaciones del año pasado. Cuando sus padres anunciaron su divorcio. James había planeado aprender el Hechizo Patronus en su tercer año, pero su tristeza y melancolía por la ruptura del matrimonio de sus padres no le fue de ayuda para encontrar un recuerdo feliz. Tampoco que la mitad de la escuela lo mirará con pena por su situación familiar. Por suerte, al ya tener permiso para ir a Hogmeade, podía reunirse con Teddy, quien fue un gran apoyo para él. Fue durante ese tiempo en que el intercambio de carta entre ellos se volvio más regular.

.

−¡James Sirius Potter! –entro gritando Lucy, una joven de 15 años, su cabello es pelirrojo castano, de ojos azules y piel clara, al gran Comedor, durante el desayuno, logrando que todos los presentes giraran a verla. Es algo sorprendente ver a la chica Hufflepuff actuar de esa forma.

James la miró sin entender el actuar de su prima, masticando lentamente el bocado que se había llevado antes de su entrada. Cuando la chica llegó a su lado, lo agarro de la oreja, y así lo saco del lugar. James casi se ahora por eso, cuando logro tragarse el bocado, empezó a quejarse.

−Ay, ay, eso duele, sea lo que sea que crees que hice soy inocente ¡Duele!

Albus y Lily pensaron por un segundo en ir averiguar que ocurría. Pero en ese momento Lucy les recordaba mucho a la abuela Molly y no tenían ganas de descubrir hasta donde llegaba el parecido. Al ver a Dominic y Molly seguirlos se limitaron a darle el pésame.

−¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Molly después de encerrarse en un aula vacía y coloco un par de hechizos sobre la puerta para no ser interrumpidos, extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermana. Ella siempre es calmada y tranquila. Y sea lo que sea que haya hecho James tuvo que ser algo realmente grave para lograr tal reacción.

−Convenció a Louis de robar algunas plantas al Profesor Longbotton para sus pociones

−¿¡Qué!? –grito Dominic

−Peor aún una de esas son de las más peligrosas y nadie tiene permiso de acercarse a ellas, ni siquiera los de 7º, sin estar él presente

−¿¡Cómo se te ocurre ponerlo en peligro!? –pregunto la mayor señalándolo con su varita, realmente estaba alterada por su hermano

−¡Yo no sabía! –intento defenderse, pero solo lo hizo peor para él

−_Expelliarmus_ –conjuró Molly tomando la varita de James

−¿Qué van hacerme? –pregunto un poquito, solo un poquito, asustado. Había pensado que solo le darían el regaño de su vida y darle algún castigo, pero ahora…

−Oh, nada malo –contesto Dominic, aunque su voz prometía todo lo contrario

−_Rictumsempra_ –fue Molly la primera en hechizarlo, logrando que cayera al suelo de la risa

−Jajaja ¿sólo me harán reír? Jaja –pregunto un poco más relajado, por un momento había temido que aplicaran todo lo aprendido en DCAO en él

−¿Sabías que se puede morir de la risa?* −volvió la pregunta, Lucy

−Me pregunto cuanto puede durar antes de eso –comento Molly

−Podemos descubrirlo –decidió Dominic

Ahora James si podía admitir que tenía miedo.

Horas más tarde los primos Weasley, junto con varios de sus amigos, buscaban a los cuatro desaparecidos, quienes no habían sido visto desde el desayuno. Louis se sentía culpable por esto. Lucy lo había atrapado mientras recolectaba lo pedido por James y no pudo evitar terminar de confesar todo a su prima. Quien salio en busca de James tan pronto termino. Al darse cuenta de sus intensiones intento detenerla. Pero solo llego a tiempo para verla salir del Gran Comedor con James de la oreja, seguidos por su hermana y Molly. Al igual que el resto de su familia, se limito a mandarle sus condolencias. Había pensado que James tenía suerte, por la ausencia de Victorie en Hogwarts. Sus hermanas eran sobreprotectoras con él. Pero ahora…

−¡Están aquí! –grito Albus escondiendo el Mapa Merodeador en su túnica.

Primero intento abrir la puerta de forma manual, al no lograrlo intento con _Alohomora_. Esto tampoco funciono. Después de que Fred y Roxanne no lograron abrir la puerta pensaron en hablar con algún maestro, léase, el Profesor de Trasformación, Terry Rickford. Cuando la puerta se abrió por su cuenta haciendo que todos se amontonaran en el marco intentando ver en el interior.

−¿Qué le hicieron?

−¿Sigue vivo?

−Esta bien, solo déjenlo descansar –contesto Molly antes de salir y no ver atrás, seguida de Lucy, Dominic se llevo a Louis para hablar muy seriamente con él.

Después de su partida, el resto entro al salón para ver a James en el suelo, respirando con algo de dificultad e inconsciente. Entre Fred y Conrad, uno de los amigos de James, lo llevaron a la enfermería. Tras saber que James se encontraba en general bien y solo necesitaba descansar. La familia decidió llamar al trío como Las Torturadoras.

James no despertó hasta el día siguiente, donde desayuno y paso parte del día. Ya que había sido exentado de sus clases para descansar. Antes del Almuerzo sus amigos fueron a verlo y pedir que fuera con ellos al Gran Comedor, al tener permiso, siempre y cuando no hiciera mucho esfuerzo podía marcharse. Además el día siguiente aún debía descansar antes de regresar a sus actividades normales.

En el almuerzo todos intentaron que les contará lo sucedido, porque nadie se atrevía a preguntarles a sus primas, principalmente con el rumor sobre el sobrenombre que les pusieron el resto de su familia. Pero él tampoco les conto nada para satisfacer su curiosidad. Después de eso nadie, lo vio el resto del día.

Cuando Dominic se enteró del sobrenombre que les inventaron, protesto diciendo que no habían torturado a James. Pero nadie le creyó. Tampoco le ayudaba que las hijas de Percy ni aceptaran o negaran los rumores. Entonces decidió pedir ayuda a un profesor. Al primero que encontró fue al Profesor Duvan así que se lo ha él pidió, frente a una pequeña multitud, que examinará su varita para mostrarles que no uso un algún hechizo para torturar a su primo. Después de que el Slytherin les aseguro que no había un hechizo de tortura los demás aceptaron las palabras de la Gryffindor.

−Gracias, Profesor –le agradecía después de ver que nadie tuvo duda de su palabra

−Weasley ¿a quién se le ocurrio usar ese hechizo? –pregunto regresándole su varita después que los curiosos se marcharan

−A mis primas ¿por qué? –contesto extrañada

−Simple curiosidad –contesto Duvan, aunque sonrió de una forma que la hizo poner nerviosa, pero prefirió no pensar y se marcho.

−Muy Slytherin por parte de una Ravenclaw y una Hufflepuff –pensó el viejo Profesor. Pocos lo sabían, pero el _Rictumsempra_ puede considerarse un hechizo de tortura de baja categoría.** Pero a menos que se usará prolongadamente podía verse sus efectos negativos. Las chicas supieron elegir sabiamente el hechizo a usar.

.

James paso el resto del día en su cama, con las cortinas corridas y con hechizos para evitar ser molestado. Estaba furioso por lo ocurrido, más que nada por la humillación sufrida. Quería venganza, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento, cosa que lo molestaba más. Debía idear algo para vengarse y no se mostrará como culpable, cosa complicada ya que siempre es inculpado.

Pero mientras esperaba que la inspiración lo iluminará con la mayor broma de todas… le escribiría a Teddy, quejándose de lo ocurrido. Mostrándose como la inocente victima que es, aunque exageraba un poco lo ocurrido. ¡Pero así lo sintió!

Espero hasta la hora de la cena para enviar la carta, pues así se aseguraba de no ver a nadie. Aún así tuvo cuidado para no ver visto. Le hubiera gustado tener el Mapa Merodeador, quien lo tenía Albus, o la Capa de Invisibilidad, quien lo tenía Lily, pero ambas le habían sido confiscadas por su padre. Otra razón para estar molesto con Harry. Ni siquiera podía imaginar para que podría usar Lily la capa. Aunque podía pedírselos a sus hermanos, pero su orgullo era demasiado como para rogar por tales reliquias.

Al llegar a la Lechucería llamo a su lechuza. Una lechuza campestre (Asio flammeus). Se quedó ahí unos minutos mientras veía a su lechuza perderse en el cielo. Después se fue a las cocinas para pedirles a los elfos algo de comer.

.

Teddy empezó a tener curiosidad sobre el funcionamiento de la mente cuando logro desarrollar tanto sus poderes de metamorfo para tomar la apariencia de otra persona. Pero no siempre sus bromas podían salir bien porque alguien lo descubría por algún detalle de la personalidad de quien tomaba la apariencia. Intentando mejorar, empezó a pensar en como actuaban los demás. Poco a poco, eso lo llevó a decidir a estudiar Psicomagia y Psicología.

Cuando les dijo al resto su decisión de estudiar ambas carreras, la mayoría le dijo que se decidiera por una, principalmente Psicomagia. Pero al final hizo lo que quiso. Aunque a veces le es difícil llevar ambas carreras no se arrepentía de su decisión. Pero en la Universidad podía llevar menos materias al resto y aunque se tardará un poco más, le ayudaba a poder estudiar al mismo tiempo que Psicomagia. Además en San Murgo eran un poco flexibles con él por ser el Ahijado de Harry Potter. Algo que Harry no necesita saber.

Las mañanas se la pasaba en las clases de la Universidad y las tardes en San Murgo. Había días que esa rutina se le complicaba. Pero llegar a la casa de su padrino y poder leer las cartas de James le alegraban el día.

Ese día la lechuza de James lo esperaba. Después de entregar su carta, se fue a descansar a la lechucería de la casa antes de regresar a la escuela.

−Bienvenido a casa Amo Teddy –dijo uno de los dos elfos que los Potter tienen

Gracias a Draco, Harry decidió conseguirse un par de elfos cuando Krencher empezó a dejar de realizar sus labores de forma eficiente por su edad. El par más joven llego tres años atrás, un año antes de la muerte del viejo elfo. Entre los dos elfos se encargaban del cuidado de las casas de Harry. Grimmors Place No 12 y de Valle Gothic.

−¿El Amo Teddy quiere cenar con el Amo Harry?

−¿Harry esta aquí?

−Oye, que esta es mi casa

−Pero pasas tanto tiempo con los Malfoy que me tienes abandonado –comento exagerando su pesar, burlándose de Harry.

El mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Él y Draco habían pasado la semana juntos pues el rubio tendría que salir de viaje por unos negocios por varias semanas. Al ver a su padrino de esa forma Teddy no pudo evitar empezar a reírse.

Cuando finalmente se calmo se fueron al comedor para cenar. Hablaron de lo que han hecho y otras cosas. Pasando un agradable momento. Al terminar Teddy se fue a su cuarto para estudiar, o eso le dijo a Harry. Pero la realidad es que quería ya leer la carta de James.

La casa solo tiene cuatro habitaciones y él compartía con James, porque "primero demolería la casa antes de que Al y James compartan habitación". Lo que a veces es la mayor de las suertes y otras la peor de las torturas. Por suerte Harry aún no tiene idea de que su lobo ha elegido a James como su pareja. Porque no quiere ni enterarse de cómo reaccionaría por compartir cuarto. Aunque, claro, nunca le haría nada malo a James.

En la soledad de su cuarto abrió la carta.

_Hola Teddy_

_No creerás lo que mis primas intentaron hacer. ¡Intentaron asesinarme! _

Teddy gruño al leer esta parte de carta y tuvo que luchar con su lobo para no salir corriendo a Hogwarts en busca de quienes intentaron tal cosa. Después razono que, si realmente hubiera sido algo tan grave, James no estaría escribiendo tan calmadamente la carta y Harry no estaría tan tranquilo si algo grave le hubiera pasado.

_Querían matarme de la risa._

Con esa frase se sintió como un tonto.

_Si puede parecer exagerado, ¡pero Lucy dice que es posible! Por suerte llegaron a rescatarme antes de comprobarlo. _

_Yo no hice nada realmente malo. Solo le pedí a Louis que me consiguiera algunas plantas para experimentar. Pero cuando Lucy lo atrapo, el muy… ¡confeso todo! Entonces mi primita, la cual consideraba una santa, pero ahora se que es el demonio encarnado, llego hecha una furia al Gran comedor y me arrastro fuera ¡de mi oreja! Mi podre orejita aún duele._

Al leer esto Teddy no pudo evitar suspirar, si James se quejaba de una oreja jalado, realmente no hay nada de que preocuparse.

_Y nos siguieron Mini y Molly. Nos encerraron y tras enterarse de lo sucedido. Empezaron con mi tortura._

_Por suerte fui rescatado, me llevaron a la enfermería. Me dijeron que solo necesito descanso, pero yo me siento a morir._

_Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…_

Y la idea de aparecerse en ese instante en Hogwarts cruzó por la mente del peliazul.

… _parece que nadie entiende que soy la inocente víctima. ¡Pero me vengaré! Sera la más grande broma de todas que tío George estará orgulloso._

_Esperando ansioso por verte._

_James._

Teddy no pudo evitar suspirar ante el final de la carta. Él también quería verlo pronto, pero la visita a Homegare aún le quedaba tiempo. Mientras tanto le escribiría. Intentaría apasiguar un poco su ira vengativa y consolarlo. Tal vez enviarle algunos chocolates. Río ante esa idea. En momentos así realmente parecía un niño. Cosa que a veces agradecía, pues le servía como recordatorio del motivo porque aún no podía reclamarlo como su pareja.

* * *

><p>Aquí otro capitulo. Me gusta mucho porque porque aparece uno de mis personajes favoritos, de mis OC, el Profesor Bryan. Tiene un poco de Severus y un poco de tipo frio, pero genial. Lastima que no sé como hacer que aparesca más u.u<p>

¿Vieron que algunas personas no estan actuando de acuerdo a lo que se supone que deben actuar de acuerdo a su casa? Esto es porque había pensado poner a Louis en Hufflepuff, y a Lucy en Slytherin. Pero cuando aún no tenía bien definida la personalidad de Louis, me di cuenta que Molly era la primera en ser algo distinto de Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw, además de ser la hija de Percy. ¿Se imaginan el grito que dieron en la Madriguera por ello? Entonces desarrolle toda una subtrama en base a esa idea. Haciendo que Louis y Lucy eligieran otras casas a las que debieron ir. ¿Se imaginan como hubieran reaccionado si Lucy hubiera terminado en Slytherin? Por eso termino en Hufflepufff, que es la casa de su madre, y con esa excusa no dijeron nada. También por temor a las reacciones de su tíos, Albus temía terminar en Slytherin. Pero ya saben que Harry lo tranquilizo y ya no le importo.

Para cuando Albus y Rose terminaron en sus casas. No dijeron nada por Harry, y Hermione los mato con la mirada si decian algo sobre su hija. Cuando fue el turno de Lily, las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas. Ahora que lo pienso, el divorcio entre Harry y Ginny pudo influir un poco en eso.

Espero les guste y me dejen más review. La vez pasada solo recibi uno T.T

No sé me ocurre que más decir, excepto. Nos vemos el próximo mes.

*Es cierto que se puede morir de la risa. Busquen en Google si aún lo dudan.

**De acuerdo a la Wiki en ingles de Harry Potter, así es.


End file.
